Chapter 1
"Grace Field House" is the first chapter of The Promised Neverland. Synopsis Emma and her friends have a very good life in the orphanage in which they grew up. Although the rules are strict, the caretaker is gentle. But why are children forbidden to leave there ...? Plot A girl named Emma begins to chronicle the basics of her life by presenting the Orphanage Grace Field House as her home, Mama Isabella as her mother, and the children there as her siblings. Showing her scene waking up and waking up the other children, Emma says they should wake up at 6 o'clock sharp with a bell ringing. She helps the younger kids straighten up and runs into the dining room, where two kids slap their backs, who were playing catch, Emma says she will eat them and run after them. She enters the kitchen, where Ray and Norman are greeted. Ray asks if she was 5 because of her pranks, irritating her, which reminds her that both are 11 years old. Mama calls her, Frightening Emma at first, who thinks that she would receive a scolding from her, that she cries and says that she will do everything as an adult, but Mama says that she loves his attentive and affectionate side, leaning her forehead on hers, cheering Emma. Emma narrates that she loved them and considered them her family, even though they had no blood ties, and that this was her home, while they were shown eating. After lunch, everyone begins to take the intelligence test, which Emma comments on happening daily to replace a conventional school. After 60 questions with 10 seconds each, Mama announces that Emma, Ray and Norman took the perfect notes, 300, congratulating affectionately Emma, who comments that Mama's compliments were worth the effort of the tests. The children go out into the yard and decide to play catch-all, where Norman is the one to pick. He begins to count and all flee into the forest. As she ran through the forest, Emma sees the gate, the only forbidden place to go, the place that gave way to the outside world, which they have never seen. Emma remembers when she, Norman and Ray went to the gate secretly when they were children, but did not pass by him when remembering the order of Mama. Near the house, Gilda complains that she has not received any letters from her adopted brethren, saying that now that they are living well, they have forgotten them, wanting to leave the orphanage soon to wear various clothes. Emma comments that what they know in the outside world is through books, magazines and research. Not far from there, Don was astonished to find that almost everyone had been caught by Norman, but now Emma was missing. After much persistence, Norman manages to get her, Emma asks how good he is, although he has never beaten her in a race, Ray explains that Norman had tactics, explaining that he watched as the target moves and how it should attack, as If it were a high level chess game. Norman appears and asks if it was not what made the joke fun, Taking advantage to say that he thought Ray a better strategist than him, causing distrust in him to be praising much. By far the other children admire the intelligence and agility of Emma, Norman and Ray. Don goes to Norman and says he will have a revenge, proposing that this time be against Norman, he agrees, saying he would not get caught. Don says that he will regret his words by telling Conny that they would catch him by making Emma remember that this was the girl's last day. Saying he would not get caught. Don says that he will regret his words by telling Conny that they would catch him by making Emma remember that this was the girl's last day. Saying he would not get caught. Don says that he will regret his words by telling Conny that they would catch him by making Emma remember that this was the girl's last day. At dusk, they all surrounded Conny, who's almost ready to leave. The girl says that she will give her best and that she will be fine, because she will have Bernie, her stuffed rabbit, next to her. She says she is not as flashy and incredible as they are and reveals her dream of becoming a mother like Mama and would never leave her children. Emma is thrilled and starts to cry, running to hug Conny. After Conny leaves, Emma is thoughtful, remembering the sad farewells of the last 10 years, thinking that the next one to leave is either Norman or Ray. Emma then walks into the kitchen and finds Bernie, startled by Conny's carelessness, But could not return it. Ray says it's not too late, he had seen a few lights on near the gate, where Conny was supposed to be with Mama. Norman sets out to go with Emma to the gate, They go to the back door, which was locked, but Norman opens the lock with two clamps. They run to the gate, where they find a van apparently empty. Emma decides to leave Bernie in the trunk. But when she opens it, she knocks Bernie to the ground, shocked, finding Conny's lifeless body there. They hear a noise and quickly hide under the truck. The cause of the noise appear, two beings with scary looks. One of them takes Conny's body and wants to eat it, saying that human flesh was the best. Norman comes to the conclusion that they were Demons , horrifying Emma. The demon puts Conny's body in a pot of water, while Emma worries about Mama's safety, wanting to eat at least one finger of Conny. The other demon warns him, Saying that it was a valuable child that people like them should eat, that this human flesh farm produced high quality products for the rich. Shocked at such a revelation, Emma begins to gather the facts and sees that it was true, like identification number, food every day, and is horrified to know that they were living to be eaten later. Another demon, named Gunpa , appears, complaining that he was a six-year-old, but he is happy to know that the next products would be of great quality. Gunpa asks to collect the three with the best notes, where Mama appears, which tells them not to worry. Norman and Emma watch in amazement, with no reaction. Before they left, Gunpa felt something under the truck, cowering to see. Not far from there, Norman and Emma run toward the orphanage, Emma falls to the ground and begins to deny everything that happened, that Mama was not aware of it and that this girl was not Conny. Norman says that was really Conny, Emma starts crying and screaming and he comforts her. Upon entering the orphanage, Ray finds them, asking if they have and Norman says no. Gunpa hands Mama the rabbit Bernie, who he found under the truck, ordering him to throw it away. Returning to the scene where Emma is comforted by Norman, she says that everything has changed after that, Norman tells them to flee from there, even though he knows nothing of the outside world, keeping in mind that they and Ray may be next. Emma, crying, asks if it is possible to take the children, not supporting them to die that way, he smiles at her and says they will be able to get away with everyone. Returning to Emma in her bedroom, she says she does not want to cry anymore, thinking that to escape from there, tactics like the tag game were necessary so that they could all survive. Characters (in order of appearance) Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: *1.1 - Children have identification numbers on the neck; *1.2 - Every morning the children take exams of exact sciences with the aid of modern machines; *1.3 - In the examinations, there is an initial screen that indicates the age and also the "type" of the child / proof; *1.4 - Ray always prefers to stay out of the jokes; *1.5 - In the forest there are fences that delimit the maximum that the children can walk around; *1.6 - None of the children have ever seen or have any recollection of the outside world; *1.7 - Children know what the world is like out there through books and magazines; *1.8 - Ray has a watch; *1.9 - Conny's plush, although important to her, was abandoned in the cafeteria; *1.10 - Conny is found dead inside a truck with a mysterious flower rising in her chest; *1.11 - Mama works for the demons; *1.12 - The demons evaluate the quality of the merchandise by age and by the results of the exams; *1.13 - Gunpa mentions that the trap is ready; *1 (Extra) - In the color double page of this issue, Ray is the only child to appear on his back; Trivia * The first person to speak in the manga is Isabella calling Emma over to her.Yakusoku no Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, Page 1 * This chapter begins the Introduction Arc. *This is the chapter with the most pages currently. *In the chronological order of the series, this chapter takes place on October 12, 2045. References Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Chapters That Need A Better Synopsis